Mag's Story
by Weezer Lover
Summary: This is a story with one of my original characters, Magdha Young, and the original character of a friend, Guen Dalton. It has one other original character of mine, Jeremy Richard, and he's from AMERICA!! WOW! Ok, anyways, it's kind of a romance. Please R/


Journal- July 16 I'm not sure how to address you, so "journal" will do fine for now. I received you as a gift today (birthday!) from my parents. My mum told me I have too many built-up emotions or something. I guess I should have some information about myself in case I loose you. My name is Magdha Young. I just turned 11 today. I live at 365 Mapleberry Ln. in Rockcorry, Monoghan, Ireland. I am home-schooled and always have been my whole life. I have a black cat named Mysteek and no siblings. My mum and da call me their "little trouble-maker". And no matter how many times I tell them it wasn't my fault the neighbors dog walked over to my Barbie's right as I was bombing them, they won't believe me! Honestly! Dogs are the stupidest creatures to ever walk the planet! I spent a long time making those bombs too...Anyways....My neighbors have never forgiven me...Even though I bought them a new dog....With my own money! MY MONEY! And they just ignore my generosity and treat me like I'm some sort of "devil child". Buying them that dog was the nicest thing I've ever done in my whole life, and I don't even get a simple "Thank you"!! Damn! The world is so messed up! YARGH!!....I think my mum was right about that built-up emotions thing....  
  
~Magdha~  
  
Journal- July 17 I got the strangest letter in the mail today....I think I might be losing my mind. This "letter" is really freaky...it doesn't make any sense. It's written in this beautiful emerald ink, though. This is what it says:  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwurnp, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Young,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
(chicken scratch)  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
You know, I think I'll choose NOT to find the list of books and equipment and just check myself in at a mental hospital. WHAT'S GOING ON?! WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY?! I haven't shown my mum or da yet....should I? I dunno....Yikes...just looked out my window and the neighbors who never forgave me (uncultured swine's) were glaring at me through their window. I felt like yelling, "It's not my fault your dog was a stupid git!", but I thought better of it. I think I'll show my mum and da the latter at dinner tonight.  
  
~Magdha~  
  
Journal- July 17  
  
Told my mum 'n' da, and guess what? THEY WEREN'T SURPRISED!! It didn't even faze them! They just said, "Congratulations honey!" THAT'S IT! Do they know something I don't? Oh, hang on....my mums at the door. Ok, she says that neither her nor my da were ever a witch/wizard, BUT my Uncle Sam is a wizard (mum's side) and my cousin Natasha (da's side) is a witch. She, meaning Natasha, is starting her 7th year at Hogwarts and she's in "Ravenclaw"....whatever that is...and so was my uncle (him being in "Ravenclaw" that is). Right now, I'm at a total and complete loss (still!) as to what is going on.  
  
~Magdha~  
  
Journal- July 20 OMG!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Magdha~  
  
Journal- July 21  
  
OMG!!! SO CUTE!!!!  
  
(insert super cute sticker of angel writing a poem here, please)  
  
Ok, so the sticker IS super cute, but that's not what has me freaked out. There's something, no someone that's, "OMG!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!" Ok, the bitchy scary never forgiving neighbors are GONE!! And the new neighbors have a son! My age! And he's super cute! OMG!!! Just looked out my window and HE was staring up at ME from his backyard! HE'S SO ADORABLE! I dun even know his name...OMG! He's walking to the front of MY house!! Doorbell just rang, IT'S HIM!! More later!  
  
~Magdha~ 


End file.
